1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for exercise, body building and rehabilitation, particularly to one provided with a main body, a fixing member and elastic ropes that respectively have one end secured with the fixing member and restricted not to slip off, enabling a user to freely replace the elastic rope or increase the number of the elastic ropes and facilitating to be operated for carrying out various exercises a user needs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A first conventional dragrope body-building apparatus, as shown in FIG. 1, is provided with an elastic dragrope 1 having one end fixed with a holding grip 2 formed with an endless body 20 bored with a fitting hole 201 for the elastic dragrope 1 to be inserted therein. After one end of the elastic dragrope 1 is inserted through the fitting hole 201 of the holding grip 2, this end of the dragrope 1 is secured with a stop member 11 whose diameter is larger than that of the fitting hole 201 so as to stop the end of the elastic dragrope 1 from withdrawing out of the fitting hole 201 for firmly combining the elastic dragrope 1 together with the holding grip 2. The drawback of the first conventional dragrope body-building apparatus is that it is hard to replace the elastic dragrope 1 and impossible to increase the number of the elastic dragropes 1, failing to freely replace the elastic dragrope 1 in accordance with a user's sports habitual nature and lacking elasticity in use.
A second traditional dragrope body-building apparatus, as shown in FIG. 2, includes a plurality of elastic dragropes 3 respectively having a first end head 31 firmly combined with a stop member 33 whose diameter is larger than that of the dragrope 3, and a positioning unit 4 made of two positioning plates 41, 42 with a same structure and characteristic, and each positioning plate 41, 42 is bored with a plurality of positioning holes 411, 421 for the dragropes 3 to be respectively inserted therein. A fixed member 5 is provided for securing the positioning unit 4 thereon, and a binding belt 51 is inserted through the fixed member 5 and has two ends fixed with the two positioning plates 41 and 42 and further a holding grip 52 is fitted on the binding belt 51 to be grasped by a user. However, the positioning unit 4 of the second conventional dragrope body-building apparatus for securing one end of the elastic dragrope 3 is likely to be twisted and deformed in case a user drags the elastic dragrope 3 with too large a force, thus resulting in misgivings of safety in use.